


Hair

by Beth Harker (Beth_Harker)



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 07:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17219270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_Harker/pseuds/Beth%20Harker
Summary: Mush offers to give Blink a haircut.





	Hair

“I could cut it for you,” Mush offered.

Blink bristled. “You saying there’s something wrong with my hair?”

“Nah. It ain’t like that Kid.” Blink’s hair had gone from looking like somebody had stuck a bowl over the top of his head and cut around it, to looking like a particularly unruly mop, but it wasn’t nice to say so. “I like your hair,” Mush said instead. He ran his hand down through it, to the nape of Blink’s neck. “It’s just starting to hide your face is all.”

“Yeah?” Blink’s voice was a lot softer now, and he leaned back against Mush’s touch. “You know the first thing about cutting hair?”

Mush bit back a laugh. “No, but I seen folks doing it. How hard could it be?”

Later Blink would joke that Mush had hypnotized him into letting him give him a haircut. Mush didn’t know what that meant. What he did know was the the cut was uneven and unruly, and yet somehow Blink still said it was the best one he’d ever had.


End file.
